


[podfic] Friendly Advice

by Queenie_Mab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When called to St. Mungo's in a case of suspected domestic violence, the last person Auror Harry Potter expected to see was a badly beaten-up Astoria Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Friendly Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Friendly Advice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/71857) by [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh). 



> Recorded for Vaysh for the 2013 Christmas exchange at [HD_Owlpost](http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com) on livejournal. 
> 
> Music used is _Into Dust_ by Mazzy Star

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://marchais-walker.com/podfic/Friendly%20Advice%20by%20Vaysh11.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 42.4 MB | **Duration:** 00:46:15

  
---|---  
  
[Link to the Audiofic Archive's downloads](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/friendly-advice)


End file.
